


Still a Cheerleader

by Sandel



Category: But I'm a Cheerleader (1999)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Community: femslashex, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel
Summary: Three little glimpses into Megan and Graham's life together after the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokiyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiyas/gifts).



> Hello kokiyas!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this little story for you. I really liked your idea of "Megan reclaiming her life as a gay cheerleader" so I took it and ran with it, haha! I hope you'll enjoy reading what I came up with!
> 
> : )

Just like most days, Megan stops by _The Peach Blossom_ on her way home. Right as she’s about to open the bookshop’s glass door Megan sees Graham sitting on a flight of steps behind the counter, and she stops in her tracks, her hand already on the doorknob. For a few seconds Megan just watches her girlfriend; Graham is reading, a large purple volume spread across her lap. Her right hand fiddles with a cigarette that she’s not allowed to light inside the shop, and her brows furrow slightly as she reads. As Megan watches she lifts her hand – the one fiddling with the cigarette – to brush back a stray piece of hair behind her ear. That familiar little gesture makes Megan want to kiss her so much that she abandons her covert gazing and throws the door open at last.

The sound of the door chime makes Graham look up from her book, and the force of her stare still takes Megan’s breath away.

”Slow day,” Graham says, with a small one shouldered shrug, as if Megan had caught her doing something forbidden.

”Don’t worry about it, Ms. Nakomato says we’re allowed to read as much as we want as long as we don’t neglect any customers.”

”True.”

With that Graham closes the book around one of her fingers and saunters over to greet Megan with that kiss she’d been craving. Megan still marvels over how her lips can be so soft and so firm at the same time.

”How was school?” Graham asks as she pulls away, a little too soon for Megan’s tastes.

Now it’s Megan’s time to shrug.

“It was okay,” she says. “We learned about differences in state laws regarding child protective services.”

“Sounds riveting.”

“Not really. How’s _your_ day been?”

“Same old, same old. That girl you danced with at the Cocksucker showed up and bought the second book by that woman who wrote _Tipping the Velvet_. What’s-it-called… oh, yeah, _Affinity_.”

“Oh. Did she recognise you?”

“I don’t think so. Anyway, can you watch the shop for me for a second? I need a smoke.”

”Sure.”

And so Megan finds herself watching her girlfriend through _The Peach Blossom’s_ glass door again, but this time with their positions reversed. Leaning forward on the counter to get a clear line of sight she sees Graham tilt her head back to slowly breathe out a pillar of smoke, baring the line of her throat. Megan shivers and feels something stir in her nether regions. It only gets worse when Graham turns her tilted head to look straight at Megan and wink.

When Graham comes back in, Megan says,

“You know, I’ve been thinking about last night…” She draws the words out, hesitant.

“Have you, now?” Graham replies with a smirk.

_Last night Megan gripped the headboard of their rickety bed and bit into her own upper arm to keep from screaming as Graham raked her fingernails over her stomach and flicked her tongue over her clit in just the right way and Megan pressed up against her mouth, panting, and…_

“I didn’t mean _that_!” Megan retorts, a blush rising on her cheeks, “I meant what we talked about, _after_.”

“Oh yeah? _Only_ that? Only the talking?” Graham says, her eyes boring into Megan’s.     

“…maybe nooot,” Megan demurs. “But anyway, I think you’re right. I _should_ start cheerleading again! It doesn’t matter that there’s no team at my school, I’ll figure something out. I miss it.”

“I told you so,” Graham says, but there’s no edge to her voice, only love.

And so Megan has to kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

A little more than a month ago Graham left for college – _real_ college, not just the town’s community college that Megan goes to, and things haven’t been the same since. She’s only two hours away, lodging with a nice gay couple – friends of Larry and Lloyd – and she’s been home to visit twice already, but it still left Megan a little depressed. Today, though, there’s a spring in her step that hasn’t been there since Graham left. Today, things might be turning around.

When Megan reaches _The Peach Blossom_ there’s no Graham to watch through the windows, but today there’s something almost as interesting for her to find inside. She’s almost skipping as she throws the door open and enters, flashing a wide smile to the shop’s owner.

“Hello Ms. Nakomato!”

“Oh, hello, Megan! How are you today?” Ms. Nakomato says, smiling back.

“I’m fine! How’re you?”

“Oh, it’s a lot lonelier here since Graham left – but you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you? But I have something that might _cheer_ you up, it you catch my drift…”

“You do?”

“Oh, yes. Look here,” she says, waving towards the pinboard next to the counter.

Megan skips over to take a closer look, and there it hangs; her flier.

“Gay Cheerleading Group!” it says at the top, in, large, bendy, rainbow Word Art letters. (Graham said it looked tacky when Megan emailed it to her to take a look at, but Megan loves it.)

“Have you always wanted to try cheerleading? Did you use to cheerlead but stopped for some reason? Are you gay, lesbian, bisexual or transgender? This is your chance! It doesn’t matter if you’re a boy, girl or anything else, we want YOU!”

At the bottom, Megan had carefully cut strips in the paper and written her phone number on each of them by hand, since she hadn’t been able to figure out how to get Word to write side-wise. Three of the ten strips are gone now.

“Oh, wow, people are actually interested!” Megan says, feeling her smile grow even wider.

“Of course they are, dear. In a town like this, every initiative like this is welcome. I’d join myself, if I was a little younger and more… nimble,” Ms. Nakomato replies with a laugh.

* * *

When Megan comes home, the little red lamp on the answering machine is blinking furiously, and she can hardly contain herself as she clicks ‘play’.

“ _Hello, this is Megan’s –_ ”

“ _– and Graham’s –_ ”

“ _– phone. We’re not at home right now –_ ”

“ _– I’m probably off at college, actually –_ ”

“ _– but if you leave a message we’ll try to get back to you. Goodbye!_ ”

“ _Bye._ ”

(Megan probably should have changed the message to mention something about the Cheerleading group when she hung up the posters, but she couldn’t quite get herself to delete the message with Graham’s voice on it.)

There are three new messages on the machine. The first one is from a prospective Cheerleader named Cecelia and the second is from Megan’s old True Directions friend Dolph. He says that he’ll be happy to try cheerleading with her (“I need something to do besides wrestling anyway!”), and that he’ll try to talk Clayton into joining too (“But I don’t think he’ll say yes.”). The last message is from Graham, asking if Megan have time to talk tonight. That naturally takes priority, and soon Megan hangs out the kitchen window, twirling the phone’s cord between her fingers as she tells Graham about her day.


	3. Chapter 3

Today’s the big day. The little town that Megan now calls her home will have its fourth ever Pride parade, and at the end, the little cheerleading group that Megan has been nursing for the last few months will have their first official performance!

Their little motley crew meets up at _The Peach Blossom_ at ten in the morning, to eat brunch together and prepare for the day. There’s eight of them, all in all, not counting Clayton, Graham and Ms. Nakomato, who are only there for moral support – and to get in on the brunching.

Once they’ve finished eating, it’s time for the group to try on their finished cheerleading uniforms for the first time. Lisa and Duana have been working hard on them until the last minute and they were only finished two days ago, so this is the first time the group gets to see the finished product.

Megan falls in love with them immediately. The pants are white, with rainbow stripes down the sides, and the skirts are little pleated rainbows in themselves. The tops are white with rainbow stripes as well, and across the chest, in pink, glittery text, it says “The Queerleaders”.

(Duana had wanted the uniforms to be all pink and lavender, but Megan were relieved when that suggestion was voted down. She hasn’t worn pink since she left True Directions. It’s a shame, because she loves the color, but she just… can’t. Mary has a lot to answer for.)

* * *

Two hours later, the eight-plus-three of them march together in the parade, chanting along with everybody around them. The march comes to an end at the town square, and it’s The Queerleader’s time to shine.

“You’re gonna do great,” Graham mumbles in Megan’s ear. Louder she adds, “All of you!”

With that, and a quick kiss on Megan’s cheek, Graham sneaks away to join the crowd, and Megan takes a deep breath.

Then they’re off! The Queerleaders move together as one, yelling out the chants they’ve written together. Short rainbow skirts twirl around Megan, baring skin, and boobs bounce beneath glittery text, but she hardly notices. She’s completely in her own world of jumps and rainbow pompoms – until she’s lifted up in the air and catches sight of Graham in the crowd. Megan can never resist looking at Graham, and for a long moment they stare at each other, and Megan’s sure they’re both remembering the last time she cheered for her. Then she twirls and falls into the arms of her teammates and follows it up with a perfect cartwheel. Exhilaration courses through her whole body at cheering again, and cheering for a crowd of _her people_. This is who she is: a Queerleader.

“ _1, 2, 3, 4 – We’re a pride, hear us roar!_  
_5, 6, 7, 8 – Feel the love we emanate!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta reader, Disa!


End file.
